


A Rose for my Sun

by space_lace



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Gen, M/M, hinted pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_lace/pseuds/space_lace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Ren isn't smiling. Hijirikawa is disturbed and decides to cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose for my Sun

It was unusual for Jinguuji Ren not to smile. The young Hijirikawa Masato didn't like it. Ren was supposed to smile, be like the sun in the sky that attracted everyone around him. That sparkling and shining smile that Masato would never be able to produce, but Ren was the closest to draw out.

So not seeing it there, the smile that could make anyone smile with him felt wrong. That was the only word that Masato could use to describe the feeling in his chest, that painful clenching around his heart when he gazed at his friend.

He didn't know what was wrong. But he knew that he wanted to do something about it.

Ren hadn't been prepared when a bouquet was extended towards him, almost a little too close to his face for comfort. He looked up. There stood Masato, holding a bouquet of the most unsophisticated kind that he had ever seen. It was clear that the bluenette hadn't gotten it from the shop not far away. Not even the gardener had helped him produced it.

"Hijirikawa.." He looked at his friend. Masato was dirty, with mud on his knees and hands. There was even some dirt grazing his cheeks and forehead, and the tip of his nose. So he had been picking them himself, caring to choose and arrange them as carefully as a young child's mind possibly could.

Ren chuckled at the sight, and accepted the flowers as they were shoved even closer to his face by an embarrassedly looking boy. "This is rare." The small boy smiled, that dazzling smile that never failed to take Masato's breath away.

A smile was born on the bluenette's lips. It was back. The smile that could enchant anyone. He didn't know what had been on the blonde's mind that could have put him down for the while he had noticed it. But he was glad to have been able to help that beautiful smile back, if only for a while.

If it disappeared again, he would just have to get it back again.


End file.
